Legendary Rising's - Skyrim RWBY Crossover
by OldSchool-LeverShot
Summary: What if the Dragonborn came to the world of RWBY, in a time after the great quest of Ruby Rose and her companions. Today we answer that question with my Dragonborn; Arian Daemon, Voice-Wielder, Destroyer of Thalmor, and Warrior-God of Skyrim. And she is not the only one to have travelled into this new and alien world… (Chapter 5 is out now my freaky Dovah's!)
1. Chapter 1: Arrival of Rage

_Legendary Rising's_

_What if the Dragonborn came to the world of RWBY, in a time after the great quest of Ruby Rose and her companions. Today we answer that question with my Dragonborn; Arian Daemon, Voice-Wielder, Destroyer of Thalmor, and Warrior-God of Skyrim. And she is not the only one to have traveled into this new and alien world…_

**Dragonfall Castle, Skyrim**

"You sure this is a wise idea, my Thane?" Lydia meekly asked Arian, who was attempting a new portal technique she created.

"Yes, I'm sure, but just think about it. The ability to effortlessly cross the planes of existence with ease, all because of a few new fancy enchantments and a new spell." Arian grinned madly as she finished setting up the black soul-gems, she hated using them, but she cannot argue the fact that the power was needed.

Looking at Lydia with the widest grin, Arian began the spell sequence. First she created a small portal into a pocket-plane of oblivion to act as a crossroad. Then she used the power of the gems which were filled with the souls of 3 of the most powerful conjurers in Nirn to tear open a road to her destination to the realms of Hermaeus Mora, who willingly allowed this act for the sake of adding this new piece of knowledge into his collection. Finally, she used the force of the Thu'um to make the planes of Oblivion bend to her will, solidifying the road into its fabrics. Giving a cocky grin to Lydia, Arian walked through the portal which violently shut when she entered.

Panic quickly swept through Lydia, running over to the magic crystal in the lab she sent a frantic message to Arian's most powerful friends in the fields of magic. "What has she done…" was all she could mutter as she watched the tear in the fabric of reality heal itself shut.

**Unknown Forest in an Unknown world**

"Hey Mora, how's it… well this isn't the planes of Apocrypha." Arian spoke out loud as she looked around the snow-covered forest. Giving an anguished and very over-dramatic groan, she tried to use the new spell to create the exit rift. The fabric flickered a bit before failing to alter. "Oh… great…" Was all Arian could get out before she put her first straight through the nearest tree, anger ran through her as she began to pummel the tree into scraps.

Boiling in her rage Arian shouted towards the sky, the voice of her Thu'um echoing throughout the forest and likely all of wherever she was.

Taking long deep breathes she began to gather her mind, "Don't succumb to your rage Arian… its not what Mirai would want… take a breath… think…" She told herself as she began to take in her surroundings.

She was in a forest and judging by the lack of life, it was in a place of eternal cold. She checked herself over, her armor was still good, and her weapons were still holstered in their sheaths. The magic satchel she always carried was still attached to her hip and the magic appeared to not have vanished when she traveled. Overall it could be a lot worse, she still had her supplies and the sky was still full of… "What in the name of oblivion!" Arian shouted as she gawked at the full shattered moon. "Not good, not good. If that causes issues with my beast I'm going to be in trouble!"

She pulled out her magic map and found it had altered into a new continent, or rather continents. "And judging by the map I'm completely out of my element, figures." Arian gave a sad sigh she looked towards the stars, there were fewer then back home and dotted more sparsely in the sky. Looking at the map once again she took note of 4 capitals being marked on the map followed by a smaller one on an island, not good but at least she had a way to guide herself civilization. Pointing herself towards the nearest capital which read 'Atlas', she began her long and enduring trek through the snowy wastes.

She got far without combat, that was until a giant snow-white bird swooped down towards Arian. Walking in a large empty plane of snow Arian was prey for the large predator, she was all too familiar with this kind of combat and her senses were already fine-tuned too any sign of attack from above. Quickly rolling away as the bird strafed the ground with its giant claws she took a good look at the beast. The bird was as big as Dragonsreach and its claws could tear the roof off the hall of the Companions with ease. Just the way Arian liked her foes.

"I can get use to this!" Arian shouted in triumph as she channeled the Lightning Storm spell, the Bird noticed the impending attack and attempted another dive-bomb. Laughing-madly with the raw mana flowing through her, Arian shot out the large beam of electric chaos towards the diving beast, hitting it square in the right wing and tearing it off with the sheer magical force. The bird screeched in pain as its descent fluttered out of control, landing face-first into the tree-line behind Arian.

Arian ran towards her foe preparing to finish it off with her blade, but when she arrived it was slowly turning into black ash which fluttered into the wind. "Well that's disappointing, not even a trophy to take." Arian turned around and began the journey once again, this time completely unhindered until she reached her destination.

**Atlas, Unknown Continent**

Arian stood proud as she approached the floating city, it had towers that touched the sky with their grand height and a mine down below with workers mining a weird crystal-like substance. Approaching what appeared to be a checkpoint for travelers, she noticed the distinct lack of a teleporting node to get to the city.

A balding man in a weird uniform stood in the booth and an even weirder weapon on the back wall.

Approaching with confidence Arian asked the guard the much-needed information. "Excuse me Sir, but I'm a bit in the unknown of your city. Can you show me to the nearest library or ruler?" Arian asked the man who gave her a confused look.

"Your joking right?" The man asked which Arian could only shake her head no in reply. "Well you stand in the Kingdom of Atlas and the city before you is the capital Atlas. As for a speaking to a Ruler we do have a council but personally I recommend you go to General Ironwood of Atlas Academy, not only is he a good man but he isn't going to cheat you out of your life." The man continued.

"Thank you, what is the entry fee to enter Atlas?" Arian asked the man who proceeded to hand her a piece of paper on a wooden slab, various things were written signifying various agreements to allow a traveler into the city. "What is Lien?"

"… It's the international currency of Remnant, how do you seriously not know this? Know what forget I asked, If you have other things of high-value we could get on an agreement about the entry fee." The man replied.

Smirking Arian pulled out 25 septims from her satchel. "Does this suffice?" She asked as the man inspected the coins, grunting in reply he opened the gate for her enter. Thanking the guard Arian began looked around for the way up, her eyes resting on one of the great ropes which appeared to have people entering and leaving through it. Walking towards the rope she found it was of course hollow and strange moving stairs lined the bottom of the shell. Taking a deep breath, Arian walked onto the first step and watched as it moved her upwards towards the city rather quickly. Whatever weird magic made this work she would find out later, she patiently waited for the stairs to reach the top.

She took note of all the weird looks people were giving her, possibly the fact that she was wearing a full set of Daedric Lord armor which looked quite menacing. Taking a closer look at some of the fellow riders she noticed the distinct animal appendages on their character, possibly a race similar to that of Khajiit and Argonians but much more subtle and varied in appearance. Taking note of the approaching exit she stepped off the weird stairs and took in the grand view in front of her. Thousands of people walked up and down the streets while larger inner-streets let what looked like self-driving metal carriages up and down its designated lanes. Many people wore weird clothes, many wore some sort of fancy apparel while others walked in what she could assume more common clothing, some barely wore anything at all!

Walking towards a large tablet people were gathered around she took note of the map that was inscribed in its flickering blue face, likely some sort of magic she took note of the directions and let her map update. Pulling out her map she turned it into a street view and watched as the ink warped into the interior of the great city with all the markings of the notable locations.

Heading in the direction of Atlas Academy she began to sift her way through the crowds as she took note of the many failed attempts to pick-pocket her, her enchantments causing the people who tried to have a nasty shock. Most moved quickly out of her way, was she really that different to people here?

Passing through a wealthy section she took note of all the high-class buildings and individuals, sneering in disgust as she kept moving towards the Academy completely unhindered, well that was until she entered a poor district of the city. She stopped in her tracks as she gapped at all the homeless and broken-down buildings, it was completely unacceptable for such a great city to have this kind of poverty. Detouring she started the long journey that was required the fix the problems of the people.

She took note of the looks of fear she received; it was that same look she gave warriors as they passed through when she was homeless and weak. Arian was taken out of her thoughts as she heard a feminine scream come from a nearby alley, taking her pace from a walk to a sprint she quickly reached the alley and prepared for combat. Three rich-kids stood over a beaten girl with some animal features, specifically a pair of dragon-like horns on top of her head.

"So, this is how the powerful treat the weak here, good to know…" Arian taunted at the wealthy snobs, who turned and began to rethink their choices as a woman wearing full heavy armor slowly approached them, her greatsword dragging behind her as the blade sparked against the asphalt. "Normally I would just beat you fools up and leave you to the hounds, but today I'm feeling less merciful. I will make sure your parents get your ashes in jars for burial."

The snobs grew a pair and began an attack on Arian, one of them made one strike against her armor. Now having the law at her side, she began her assault on the fools. Taking the larger one by the throat with one hand, she threw him effortlessly across the alley and into the wall. She grinned in glee as she heard the man's bones break on the impact. She quickly dodged a mad swipe from the second and swung her greatsword, landing a hit straight in his gut. He was thrown into the third and they both were flung into the weird green box full of garbage, sheathing her blade she let out a cruel laugh. "You three weren't even worth the effort of bloodshed, typical of the wealthy and uncaring." She mocked as she took a look at the girl.

She was unconscious but alive, her little chest moving up and down in shallow and uneasy breathes. Walking over to the girl, Arian took her in her arms and walked out of the alley. Arian didn't know of any healers to help the girl, but the safest bet for help would be the Academy. Deciding to take a route that what was out of the way of the public, Arian made her way to the Academy. She looked over the girl, she was quite cute and around her age. She had pale green eyes and several scratches and bruises from the attack, but she still kept her cuteness and beauty. _"Dammit Arian, you already have Mirai in your life. Don't back out on her just because of a simple portal mishap, just find a way home and put this behind you." _Arian scolded herself in her mind as she walked towards the Academy's gates.

A Guard approached Arian as she stopped in front of the gates. "State your name, business, and intentions, Ma'am." He asked her as she gave the man a stern glare, causing the man to buckle a bit.

"Arian Daemon, I seek audience with General Ironwood. This girl is need of the attention of a healer and I'm not a very patient woman, and my patience has been running quite thin today. Please make the right choice and let me in, I should be out of your hair in less than a day." Arian replied, keeping her stern glare straight into the visor of the guard who buckled a bit further.

The guard stood there for a bit before speaking into a grey brick, and after a little while the gate opened. Thanking the guard, Arian made her way into the Academy. Several students in uniforms walked through the courtyard, many stopped and looked or glared at Arian. _"More rich-kids, great… this city is an absolute shit-hole if I ever saw it then." _Arian thought to herself as she was greeted with a man wearing all white, whom of which was flanked by two people carrying a stretcher. Placing the girl in the stretcher she watched as the they healers sped off towards the infirmary.

"You wanted to seek an audience?" The General asked Arian, taking a deep breath she began the negotiations.

"Yes, I did, I believe its best we talk about it in a more… private area." Arian replied. The General nodded in reply and lead Arian through the winding halls of the great Academy, _"This is going to be a long conversation."_ She thought to herself as they entered the Generals office, bookcases stood around and piles of paperwork stood on his desk.

"So, what is it that you have to say?" The General asked with one of the best game faces Arian had ever saw. Taking a deep breath Arian began to the simpler answer before the more complicated one.

"I'm, not from your world…"


	2. Chapter 2: A Much Needed Rest

**Atlas Academy, Continent of Solitas**

_"__By the divines! That was a long conversation!" _Arian yelled in her mind as she walked through the dimly lit halls of the Academy. Ironwood and Arian had talked for hours and late into the night until it was finally decided that they should continue the conversation another time, what surprised Arian the most was she was given an offering to 'attend' the Academy. She was to act as a mentor and companion to any Team she desired but in turn she must not only teach a Smithing class every second Friday, she must also act as a student and attend classes. _"At least I get to finally pass down my skills to the next generation, even though its not mine." _

Arian approached the door of her new room; it was tucked away at the end of the long hallway and was just far enough away to quietly do her work. _"Well here's hoping its actually comfortable and functional."_ Arian thought to herself as she pushed open the door. She was met with a large room with two beds built into the corner wall where a quarter-circle rug sat on the floor, there were two desks with weird tablets on top of them that flickered with magic. The chairs had… _"Wheels? Well that's a weird design, I should probably get out of my armor before I sleep…." _

Approaching the armor stand, she unlatched the Daedric Lord cuirass from her torso and placed it onto the stand. Moving to the boots she knelt down and began undoing the straps, once done she placed the boots at the base of the stand. Finally, she loosened the straps on her gauntlets and took them off, placing them beside her boots. _"What am I forgetting? Oh right! Magic helmet." _Arian remembered as she cast the simple invisibility spell she used to hide her helmet, pulling it off her head she placed it on the top of the armor stand. _"Going to need to get the supply chain up and running…"_ Arian solemnly thought to herself as she placed her weapons in the stands, their were running low on soul-power to keep the enchantments going and she doubted that the charge would last much longer.

Arian solemnly walked over to a bed and slid into its covers, quickly falling asleep as memories of distant horizons flooded her dreams.

**Dragon's Throne, Summerset Isles**

Mirai sat on her bedside as she watched the rain fall from the dark night sky and pelt the window, Arian's gone missing and Mirai is the last voice-wielder that can stand guard over the 'Dragon's Kingdom'. _"Wherever you are Arian, stay strong and for the love of gods, don't succumb to your rage!" _Mirai prayed silently as she went into the warm covers of her bed, she was scared not only for Arian, but for Tamerial. When rumors start to spread about Arian has gone missing, well there is going to be chaos. Dragon's have still been a problem from time to time for Skyrim, coming from their homeland and seeking vengeance for Alduin's demise, they need the Dragonborn to stop them and now she has gone missing. With that uneasy though Mirai drifted off into a restless slumber as fear swept into her dreams, turning them into night-terrors.

**Very short I know, but I decided to make a quick squishy chapter and then list things of importance. Such as!**

**Skyrim Mods: ****_Yes, I know what you're asking, mods?! But I think this fits Arian's story quite well and you will learn about it in time, but there are certain mods related into the story and I will list their names and amazing authors so you can go check them out on Nexus if you're interested in adding them into your mod list. Which I highly recommend since the authors put so much work and love into their beautiful creations._**

**Mod's: **Mirai the Girl with a Dragon's Heart by kaledix (A wonderful follower and best mod wife), M'rissi's tails of troubles by KreaQ (Another wonderful follower and such a cutie!), Inigo by Smartbluecat (The one and only loveable singing Blue Cat, wherever I go, Inigo goes.), All of skyrimlazz's castles (You heard me, all of them!) Legacy of the Dragonborn by icecreamassassin (A must in any Skyrim collect-them-all modded playthroughs, Icecream you gave me an adventure that I may never forget!) Blackthorn – A Buildable Town in the Rift by Ld50365 (This gave me something the end-game to be proud of, a fabulous addition to any mod-order), Pit Fighter by PrivateEye (A must have for all your slayers and champions). These lovely gents and ladies have made amazing things that helped me mold Arian and give her the extra depth I needed to make her story a bit more… **_Wild Tamriel ;3_**

**Arian Daemon, appearance and stats and items of importance**

**Armor** (More will be added as the story continues, updates will be written every few chapters for new additions)

Daedric Lord set from Legacy of the Dragonborn, Quality: Legendary, Armor Type: Heavy Armor

Armor Enchantments: **Chest** – 100% Fire Resist, 100% Frost Resist, 100% Shock Resist (Her one of a kind enchanting masterpiece) **Boots** – Stamina Regeneration 75%, Muffle. **Gauntlets** – One-Handed Damage 50%, Two-Handed Damage 25%. **Invisible Daedric Helmet** – Magicka Regeneration 75%, Waterbreathing (Can swim underwater indefinitely). **_This all translates simply as: One-handed/Two-handed strikes hit like a truck and she is extremely difficult to exhaust her Stamina and Mana from long fights. Muffle means she moves quietly in the armor even though it weighs like, a lot (Heavy Armor without Muffle would sound like rattling pans from a loose travel-pack.)_**

**Jewelry** (Ones of importance AKA ones she wears every day, you will find out why this is important soon) **;3**

Dragon Heart Necklace – Enchant 25% Health Regeneration and Fortify Health 50 Points. **Comes from Mirai mod and the original mod enchantment is Shout Reduction but since story is also following Elder Scrolls Lore, Arian being the Dragonborn can shout whenever the heck she wants and not worry about waiting.**

Ring of Marriage –Fortify Restoration 15 points and Fortify Stamina 25 Points **_You can take a guess what that means. HINT: There is a quest where an old man makes you get a Fortify Stamina Potion for 'activities' in Skyrim (w)_**

Ring of Hircine – Can Transform into a Werebeast at will **_(You can make your guesses on what kind of Werebeast Arian is, theorize your little hearts out, Little Tongues.)_**

Ring of Daemon's Control – Magically limits Arian's mental capacity for bloodshed. _(__**When it goes off, even the gods will have a trouble to control her rage This does not mean she isn't going be the moody and angry person she is, however this does means that she subconsciously cannot just go on a killing spree because some rich-twat pissed her off.) THIS IS A FANMADE THING but to be honest with the Lore of ES and its magic insanity its not out of the realm of possibility for such an enchantment to exist**_

**Appearance**

**Race: **Breton **_(Very important: Do remember this)_**

**Age: 25**

**Height: **6'1

**Hair Color: **Black

**Skin Color: **Pale

**Eye Color: **Left eye: Blind. Right Eye: Pale Green

**Scars: **Three small scars below her Left eye

**_Has some cutie blemishes around her face_****_w_**

**Face is literally that of my Profile Pic/Story Pic**

**[SPOILERS: Skyrim Skill's and Powers]**

**Skills – Mastery's and Others**

**Destruction: Mastered**

**Conjuration: Mastered**

**Enchanting: Mastered**

**Restoration: Adept**

**Alteration: Apprentice**

**Alchemy: Apprentice**

**Smithing: Mastered**

**Heavy Armor: Mastered**

**Light Armor: Apprentice **

**One-Handed: Expert**

**Two-handed: Adept**

**Thu'um: Mastered (All Shouts and Dragon Summons, completely mastered the Dovahzuul: 'Dragon Language')**

**Lycanthropy: Mastered**

**Sneak: Apprentice**

**Archery: Apprentice**

**Lockpick: Apprentice**

**Pickpocket: Adept**

**Speech: Apprentice – Expert at Intimidation – Master at Bartering and Business**

**Spells – Known Spells**

**Destruction: Lightning Storm, Fire Storm, Blizzard, Chain-Lightning, Fireball, Ice-Storm, Lightning Bolt, Firebolt, Ice-spike, Lightning Cloak, Fire Cloak, Frost Cloak, Sparks, Flames, Frost.**

**Conjuration: Summon Arvak, Lightning Atrnonach, Flame Atrnonach, Frost Atrnonach, Conjure Dremora Lord, Conjure Scamp, Conjure Daedroth, Conjure Bone-Skeleton (All variants), Soul Trap, Bound Dagger/Sword/War-axe/Hammer, Bound Bow, Bound Staff/Greatsword/Battle-axe/Warhammer, Bound Armor (all variants from Oblivion), Tear Oblivion ****_(Custom Spell that was used to create the portal to send Arian to Remnant but mistake)_**

**Restoration: Healing Hands, Fast Healing, Grand Healing, Heal Undead, Lesser Ward, Steadfast Ward**

**Powers – Known unique abilities**

**Thu'um (That Fus Ro Dah stuff), Lycanthropy (Furry Powers), Dragonskin (Absorb Magicka on hit), Battle Cry (A Nord Ability that Arian learned in Skyrim), Warp to Pocket-Dimension (How she gets inside her Magic Satchel).**

**Thank you for your time and I've already had a good bit of views. Do note that I may not be able to update this on a weekly basis and updates can be sparse. If your curious if I fell out of the world and I haven't posted a thing in a while, I may have either forgotten or got hung up on life stuff. ****Feel free to PM me if your curious if I poofed into the plains of oblivion to never be seen again.**

**Review, Theorize and Critic about my work and as always…**

**Remember this Little Tongues.**

**Stay awesome and Stay you**

**\- LS**


	3. Chapter 3: Forging a Legend

**Atlas Academy, First Lesson**

"Now I'm going to tell you this one last time. Make me a nail." Arian told the stubborn oaf of a student; the idiot couldn't even make a sword and he refused to go back to square one and make a simple nail.

"I don't see why your making such a big deal out of this Professor! It's a sword, just like you asked!" The student complained. Arian just snapped and snatched the sword from his hands and snapped it over her knee, shards shot out in every-direction and impaled themselves in several places and thankfully students had auras, or they would be dead.

**"****IF I CAN DO THAT TO YOUR SWORD, THAN ITS NOT EVEN FORGED PROPERLY. GO MAKE ME A NAIL, BEFORE I MAKE YOUR BONES INTO RIVETS!"** Arian shouted at the stubborn student who immediately froze as Arian radiated pure rage into the room. Arian realizing her mistake just took a deep breath and sat back down on the high-ledge. "Sorry about that, its just been a rough few days… look it's clear that this isn't the profession your meant for, I recommend you work on your fighting form over… this." Arian told the student as she silently scolded herself in her mind.

"You have a point, sorry for pushing you so far." The student apologized before he went to gather his things.

"Hold for a moment, I never got your name." Arian asked the student who just smirked and turned to face her.

"Nova, Nova Fireclaw." The student replied before he left the room. Shortly afterwards the bell set off and the students all shuffled out after him.

Arian just sighed to herself as she slouched down in disappointment at her bubbling rage, she needed her friends more than ever before to get her straightened out… "By the nine, where's Inigo and M'rissi when you need them."

Arian took a good look around the Forge. Several forges were spread across the middle in parallel lines, grindstones and workbenches stood behind them hugging the wall, and 4 smelters stood in the 4 corners of the room. Noticing the fact that several students didn't place their tools back into their racks, Arian set off to both fix this and make sure to remember to lecture them on it. Slowly she cleaned all of their workspaces; hanging hammers and tongs, wiping clean the various grindstones covered in blood due to student carelessness, and finally sorting back material that haven't been used into their respective storage units.

"Mmm, organization…" Arian hummed cheerfully to herself as she began to get the tools for her own private forge. Her private forge was placed at the very end of the giant 'Forge' and stood atop an elevated platform. Grabbing the ebony hammer and tongs she placed them at the forge and went towards the drafting table, several armor designs were sorted away in the new 'filing cabinet' she was given. Sifting through the files she came across one labelled 'Dovahkriid's Rahgol', opening it her mind was flooded with old memories as she gazed upon the armor's design.

_Flashback – The Dragonborn's Fury_

_The distant roaring could be heard from the mountains as Arian walked down the road to Windhelm, looking towards the sky Arian watched as a dragon in dark-grey scales descended towards the great city. Bells were sounded as guards desperately mustered to fend off the great beast, bodies flew off the towers and citizens of the great city desperately fled the dragon's flame. _

_Striding through the crowds, Arian desperately looked within herself to find strength. Memories fluttered rapidly through her mind as the teachings of the Greybeards helped her solidify a road in her mind, soon she found the strength she needed to defeat the foes of Skyrim. _

_It was the very thing that gave the ancient tongues the courage, bravery and power to fight the dragons who had dominated Skyrim long ago and made its people slaves. Rage, the unfathomable fury that has lit the voices of the Nords a light since the days of long passed summers, and Arian has found her rage once more._

_She opened her eyes as she stood alone in a wide courtyard of an abandoned section of Windhelm, old wooden barrels and carts were strewn around as the beast stood perched upon a crumbling tower._

**_"_****_Drem yol lok, Dovahkiin, Mon do Bormahu." _**_The Dragon spoke to Arian in their ancient tongue, Arian stood for a moment to translate before she gave her sign of greetings._

_"__Feyndilonsah, zu'u kriist wah grah… ready yourself, Fron." Arian greeted her blood-kin as she notched an ebony arrow in her longbow. Feyndilonsah sneered in reply, flapping his great wings and taking flight into the smoky sky._

_The battle raged on till dusk to dawn, the dragon was pelted in ebony arrows with several in-between the gaps of his mighty scales. Arian stood covered in her own blood as she felt her rage swell, she could see the dragon's strength waning and his time will soon come. Casting her Thu'um towards the great dragon she could see him buckle from the force, landing face-first into the dirt and stone. Arian charged the beast and grappled onto its neck as it desperately bucked around, Arian stabbed her ebony blade straight through the eye of the dragon. Blood spilt in red rivers across the city of Windhelm, Arian settled the chaos in her mind as she stumbled towards what was left of the Candlehearth Hall. _

_"__Dragon's fury lights my path, mage's mind will guide my way, warrior's spirit shall keep my blood alive with my righteous rage…"_

_Flashback – End_

Arian awoke from the memory to check over the new piece of work. It was an ebony set of armor with golden Nordic engraving flowing though its pieces, the right gauntlet was encased in a golden dragon skull in the image of Akatosh. The boots and greaves were beautifully inlayed with sprawling golden dragon flames. The chestplate was ebony with a singular symbol of the Akaviri of the Dragonborn in the middle, but the true beauty was the helmet. It was a full-face helmet with the golden Akaviri symbol for the Thu'um in its mouthpiece, its wave sprawling up and over the cheek in a flaming maw. This was her new face on the battlefield, the face of a Dragonslayer and Conqueror like the Dragonborns before her.

Arian pondered about the name of the armor, before the name struck her. "Qahnaarin… a mighty name for a mighty tongue." She told herself as she cleaned her workstation and checked the time in her new 'watch'. _"9:00 pm? By the Nine, well I guess I should head_ _back to my dorm." _Arian thought to herself as she placed the armor in a box and carried it to her dorm. Blissfully unaware of the new threats emerging in Remnant.

**Atop of the Highest peak in Remnant**

"Koogan Borhmahu…" The beast told the sky, his scales were as dark as night and his voice the mightiest of his kin. The great terror took to the sky's and gazed the land, this certainly was not Tamriel. The lands were varied with speckles of green, brown, grey and white, but most importantly, there were mortals.

He dove towards a village in the white landscape, woman and children fled as the men desperately tried to fight his wrath. Blood was everywhere and the beast had a taste of these pathetic mortals, they were strong for sure, but still weak in comparison to his Thu'um. The beast has found a new world to conquer.

**Alduin**, has returned…

**Translations:**

Drem yol lok: Greetings

Mon do Bormahu: Daughter of Akatosh

Dovahkiin: Dragonborn

Feyndilonsah: Bane-dead-phantom, the name of the Dragon. (all dragon names are three words of Power; feyn means bane, dilon means dead, sah means phantom)

Zu'u kriist wah grah: I stand to face battle

Fron (adj): Kin

Dovahkriid's Raghol: Dragonslayer's Rage

Qahnaarin: Conqueror

Koogan Borhmahu: Thank you Akatosh


	4. Chapter 4: Hear, Fear, Plan

**[HEADS UP: SWEARING IS NOW GOING TO BE IMPLEMENTED, AND IN THE FUTURE THERE WILL BE SOME GORE]**

**Atlas Academy, 22:00, Ironwood's Office**

_"__The paperwork only keeps growing…"_

Ironwood thought to himself as he sifted through the mounds of paperwork. New rules had been placed in the Academies since the Fall of Beacon had transpired and the paperwork had only managed to triple in size. Ironwood was just about to finish up for the night when he received a call from Qrow, Ironwood tiredly answered the call.

"Is there a reason why your calling me this late at night, Qrow?" Ironwood spoke into the scroll. Qrow was panting heavily and was clearly out of breath.

"Jimmy, we got a new problem. Some kind of monster just razed an entire village in Vale, I'm not sure if it's even Grimm." Qrow was clearly running as he relayed the message.

"Really? Are you 100% sure that it's not Grimm?" Ironwood didn't quite understand the gravity of the situation that was ahead of him, not quite yet.

"When you find a Grimm as large as an Atlesian Airship capable of breathing fire and causing meteors to rain from the sky, then I will reconsider it." Qrow spoke as he quickly sent a photo of the monster. It was covered head to tail in dark scales and had wings that seemed to block out the moon.

"Get this to Ozpin immediately, I believe I may have an expert in this manner. 3 days ago, a strange woman came to my Academy, she spoke of slaying a beast similar to this one. She called it, 'Alduin'." Ironwood instructed Qrow who gave his affirmatives as he ended the call.

Acting quick on his feet, Ironwood called Arian. _"She is not going to be pleased…" _Ironwood solemnly thought to himself.

"You trying get my attention?" Arian spoke wakefully from the other side, what was she doing up so late, and why was she not tired?

"Yes, I just received news of a beast similar to your description of this 'Alduin' you have slain has appeared on our radar. He has apparently." Ironwood was quite short as he heard the sound of a tree being snapped in half on Arian's side of the call.

**"****YOUR TELLING ME, THAT THE WORLD EATER HIM-FUCKING-SELF IS HERE IN REMNANT!"** Arian yelled into the microphone and was quite clearly enraged.

"Yes, as I said." Ironwood tried to continue before he was once again cut off.

"Doesn't matter if anything got destroyed now, if he is here than all of Remnant is in danger. He is a literal Dragon-God, I barely managed to defeat him in my world… The Nine protect us…" Arian solemnly finished as she ended the call. A little annoyed at Arian's attitude he decided to get the Atlesian Military into high gear to go and slay the beast, the fight was not going to be easy one to say the least.

Arian was not a happy Dovah, clearly expressed as she snapped and uprooted all the trees in her vicinity. _"No no no, this can't be happening, THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" _Arian yelled in her mind as she continued her enraged-tree-killing-spree.

All she could ask herself is why and how the world-eater him-fucking-self decided to show up here in Remnant. _"This should be out of his sphere of influence, right? I mean he is _technically_ an Aedra, meaning he cannot travel through the realms of Oblivion... unless I am truly not in some foreign realm of Oblivion."_ Arian had been drafting up theories on to where the actual fuck she was, well yeah she was on Remnant, but where _was_ Remnant? If she was in a new realm of Oblivion that would mean she could get back home by tearing another pathway. But Aedra couldn't travel to Oblivion, not without some serious force and breaking the one rule the Aedra and Daedra silently agreed on; "Aedra and Daedra stay forever apart, or they shall cause the world to perish in conflict."

_"__Dammit, I don't even know if I can actually finish him off in this realm. Last time only worked because we were outside the sphere of influence and inside Aetherius itself, and I don't have any Tongues aiding in my fight this time around." _Arian glumly thought as she took a seat on a tree stump. Slowly she gazed around to look at the destruction she caused; The once tall snowy trees had laid in front of her in pieces, massive stumps marked where they last stood.

Arian had decided that night to take a breather in the snowy forests of Atlas, this place was more frozen then Skyrim, its actually a bit like what scholars describe Atmora to be. _"Truly a place where a Nord could call home, not factoring in all the rich scum and the lack for any honor, spine, courage, and fucking respect in the city."_

This city was getting to her, it reminds her too much of the Aldmeri Dominion, and she conquered that place for a reason. _"Could do the same here, but from what I hear the problem stems from the Schnee Dust Company… Hmm yeah alright, I think it's time to do that crusade I planned."_ Arian thought to herself as a wolfish grin spread across her face. She was a Dragonborn and by birth-right she was born to conquer, to tear apart evil and injustice with her mighty Thu'um. _"First off I will have to give them a warning, which they obviously will just scoff at and toss it away. Then I make my power known."_ Arian thought to herself as contingency plans spun through her mind.

But she knew Grimm were a massive issue with the plan, they would just claw and tear apart everyone when the news reporters put it on 'live', but she believed she had one trump card in her deck just for this occasion. Her grin growing wider by the second, she stood and turned herself towards the center of the empty clearing. She knew of only one force that could keep the Grimm at bay, or rather… forces.

Staring into the night sky she let her rage swell as she channel the Thu'um to call her allies. First off, the Dov.

**"****DURN EH VIIR" **

Arian shouted as the familiar dark-purple fog collected around her, quickly taking form as the great Dragon of Undeath grew in form once again.

"Drem yol lok, Qahnaarin." Durnehviir greeted Arian as he took a glance at the shattered moon and sniffed the air, likely using his innate senses that Akatosh blessed upon mortal kind. "We are not on Nirn, Qahnaarin. Nu lah bo, you've yet again found yourself in a predicament." The Dragon snorted at the idea, seriously, again?

"Yeah I not happy about it either, but this new land has many troubles. I called you because I need help from you to solve one of them while I solve another." Arian let it sink it for the old Dov, who merely gestured his head to continue. "The land here is called Remnant and we stand on the continent of Solitas in the kingdom of Atlas, whom of which is being dominated by a company with similar ideals and actions of that of the Thalmor. Soon I will walk up the steps of that manor and shout down their door, however this world has a tricky and merciless foe." Arian sighed at the end letting the Dov take it in again, Durnehviir is all too familiar with her hatred of racism and her love of conquering it to extinction. The old Dov sat there to ponder for a moment before giving the Goraan Thur a nod of approval.

"These enemies, they trouble you, Qahnaarin. A feat not many have achieved." Durnehviir commented, receiving a small snort from Arian.

"Yeah they do. We are dealing with an eternal force of monsters that are drawn by negative emotions and they exist all over this world. when I do shout down the doors of the SDC empire the news will spread fast and so will panic. They have this thing called 'technology' here, it allows them to send scenes from around the world on the spot instantly. And panic and fear will spread fast across Remnant, causing Grimm to swarm to the 4 kingdoms and their respective villages. That's where you and the heroes of Sovngarde come in." Arian smirked at the end, Tsun may not agree at first but the warriors of Sovngarde long for bloody battle, and this tale would be a mighty one to sing for all eternity.

"Sovngarde? A bold move Qahnaarin, Sovngarde Paar Grah. This may indeed work." Durnehviir once again was impressed by the Young Dov's innate talent for warfare, Sovngarde holds the souls of the mightiest of Tamriel and even a few from beyond her borders.

"I'm sure Tsun would agree." Arian gave a smug look before turning herself to cast her Thu'um once more in aid for bloody battle. The fires of battle burning in her heart as she called upon Sovngarde's warriors.

"**HUN KAAL ZOOR"**

The fog came back once again in the colors of heroic silver. Soon it took the form of 3 heroes of legend; Gormlaith Golden-Hilt, she as strong as she is bold. Felldir the Old, his wisdom stronger than that of his mighty Thu'um. Hakon One-Eye, a feared and mighty lord, Remnant likely has never seen such strength before. Three Legends stood before her and already the knew of what her call was for.

"Dragonborn, Tsun has perceived this choice as we have been watching you closely. He has opted to give Sovngarde's aid to protect those who cannot, on one condition." Felldir outstretched his hand and in its palm laid a small scroll. "This scroll holds a message from Lord Akatosh himself, he requires you to open it, but only when: 'The Full Moon rises as Dov clash with Maiden and Silver. The Gates of Oblivion will tear open once more and into this foreign realm to fight for the Dov's aid, turning the tides of conflict for the betterment of all.' Once these events transpire are you allowed to read it."

The Dragonborn quickly stuffed the scroll into the magic satchel. "Then it has been said. When my Thu'um calls Durnehviir to aid me, I expect you all to fight for Remnant. We will need the warriors to have their faces covered in Nordic plate to keep their identity hidden, we will also need them in each village, town, and hamlet so they can be protected. **Durnehviir** I need you to stay in Atlas with me so you can protect the city itself. **Felldir**, I wish for you stand guard over the Kingdom of Mistral, may your Thu'um echo through the mountains. **Harkon**, I request you stand guard over the Kingdom of Vale, may your roar shatter dark bones. **Gormlaith**, you have the honor of guarding over the Kingdom of Vaccou, may your war-cry push back the dark's terror." Arian instructed the warriors as they saluted the Dragonborn before returning to Sovngarde.

"Then I shall prepare myself for conquest, Qahnaarin. Lok Dein Hi…" The Dragon nodded towards her before he too disappeared, returning to the Soul Cairn.

_"__Alduin is still out there, but Remnant needs to be stabilized first, if I don't do so, Alduin is going to cause mass panic in ways I cannot control. Best inform Ironwood of this to make sure his soldiers stay out of the way, and to inform him of me taking the place of main dust producer, with better labor laws and better people in power. Hmm, the council will be an issue, but, THEY. WILL. KNEEL." _Arian triumphally thought to herself as she made her long trek back into the kingdom of Atlas, this will not be an easy endeavor, but it is a necessary one to finally put to rest the long-standing racism she heard so much about.

**Knight's Rest, Skyrim**

Mirai sat glumly as she drank mead with Arian's scouts, they had already received news of Arian's disappearance and were having the same reaction as her, misery. Arian gave them all a goal when she recruited them, something to look forward too and to fight for. First it was the demise of Alduin, then Harkon and then Miraak, but now they couldn't follow their great friend into the jaws of battle and none of them were pleased at the thought.

"Mirai, may I have a word with you?" The Blue-haired Khajiit asked the somber girl. Inigo was a member of Arian's inner-circle and her most trusted scout, there never was a time were Inigo wasn't on the trail, he was loyal and compassionate, admirable qualities.

"Sure thing, Erik here can get you a drink." Mirai invited him as she slid the septim down the counter, sure they were Arian's warriors, but they still had to pay the drinks though at an extremely cheap price of a septim per mug. Erik nodded as he got Inigo's usual drink, funny enough that Arian made it when she tried out bartending. It was a modified recipe of the Juniper Berry Mead that a lady once sold in Helgen before the attack oh-so-long-ago, it was quite metaphorical for the blue cat.

"Mirai… can we get back to Arian?" Inigo asked the young queen; she was appointed such to rule over the Dragon's Throne back at Summerset Isle while Arian traveled around Tamriel in aid of all her citizens.

"I don't know Inigo, but we already have Lahkreinwin on the case, if anyone can find a way to her, it's the old Dov himself." Mirai smirked at the thought, Arian had recruited him after he aided the dragon. According to her the dragon was watching over a Dwemer ruin were a thief was hidden, whom of which foolishly stole from the Dov. They came upon an agreement for Arian to flush him out and return the treasure, and he will consider aiding her in her journey.

"If that's so, then we can only wait for what reward he reaps." Inigo was a little chipper at the news, that Dragon was extremely wise and knew so much about Magic, there was no better researcher in the event of a portal mishap.

"Only time will tell Inigo, only time will tell…" Mirai commented as she thought on her own moves. Tamriel will soon end up learning about Arian's lack of a presence, and chaos will erupt once more. _"Guess it time to put in those contingency plans into play. The Nine guide us…"_

**Yeah I'm crazy, ****_I will make Sheo proud of my madness_****.**

**But yeah Arian is going to kick Jacque's ass and usurp his Throne, like the badass she is. I will admit I've also been rushing these out, lots of life stuff has been in higher demand, but when summer comes around I will have a good amount of time to write before I'm sent off to Camp for 3 weeks. **

**Until then, remember this Little Tongues**

**Stay awesome and stay you**

**\- LS**


	5. Chapter 5: Render Upon Bal

**Atlas Academy, 0500, Ironwood's Office**

"You want to do what now?!" Ironwood was in utter shock at this, _demand,_ that Arian has just given him.

"Your people, no, Remnants people; are divided by race and that is something I cannot stand. Do you know who Jacques reminds me of? THE FUCKING THALMOR! AND YOU KNOW WHAT I DID TO THEM, I TORCHED THEIR FUCKING KINGDOM AND SLAUGHTERED THEIR FUCKING KING!" Arian let a part of her Thu'um ease into that statement, Ironwood was not going to deny her the conquests she was made to do by blood and birthright. "Look, Jacques Schnee cannot be stopped by the law, he is far too powerful in both wealth and influence. If I try to take him to the jury he will slip out, If I try to jail him he will slip out, the only effective way for me to get rid of his negative influence in Remnant is to kill him. He is a monster in sheep's clothing that has fed on the innocent for far too long, he will die and pay for his crimes in blood."

Ironwood tensed his jaw to try to quell his anger, Jacques was an asshole, but this was not right, not at all. "And what of the Grimm? If the news gets out that your torching his mansion the Grimm would come clawing at our walls in minutes."

"I have already solved that issue; Remnant will have the heroes of Sovngarde to defend each village, town and citizen as the Dragonslayer's of old defend the kingdoms. To enforce my point more in favoring Atlas in her protection, I have arranged Durnehviir to protect her since the Grimm tend to be much larger here. All I ask is for you is to quietly get the word out to the other Academies so they can mobilize the Huntsmen, I don't ask for the Atlesian Military to assist me, but I do ask for you to stay out of my way." Arian calmly stated in her well-practiced business state of mind.

Ironwood laced his fingers together and pondered quietly. If she is as powerful as she is to be believed, nobody on Remnant could ever hope to stop her, not even the Maidens. Coming to a decision Ironwood spoke his mind.

"Will any of the other individuals of the SDC be harmed?" Ironwood queried.

"No, Jacques will be the only one to fall. It is not fair for others to be punished for his actions." Arian answered, resting her hand on her Daedric Sword's hilt.

"Fine, even though I am your headmaster I think we both know I don't have any form of power over you. Do what you must, but if you make this a bloodbath, I will come after you." Ironwood finally repented after the heated discussion.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, good day Ironwood." With that final comment, Arian left his office for her dorm, to prepare for a _chilling_ battle.

**Schnee Manor, 1600, Weiss's Room**

Weiss was confined to her room for the past 4 months, and all because of her father's distaste for Faunus, which may or may not have to do with a certain relationship between a Schnee heiress and a Cat faunus.

That was beside the case though, what worried Weiss more was the rather large increase of the Manor's Guards, going from 25 to 50 in under a day. Something has riled up her father further and she wasn't sure if it was her, or something else.

**"****LAHVU MEYZ IIZ"**

Weiss felt the room's temperature drop rapidly to below freezing as the windows froze so rapidly they shattered, those… _words_ came somewhere from the courtyard, _"WHAT ON REMNANT IS GOING ON!"_

Quick as Silver she ran to the window to find the source, to see the horrid image of every single one of the guards frozen sold in shells of ice.

And the source of it all was a long figure calmly striding through the now busted gate. Fully encased dark black armour that sprawled with golden symbolism, they had begun to slowly pick up pace towards the main entrance of the manor.

**"****DURN EH VIIR"**

Upon those words, void-like mist enveloped the courtyard, taking form into a sickly beast. With a mighty roar the beast took to the skies, torching the Grimm approaching city. Weiss was in utter-shock, this being had immense power she had never seen before. She felt that not even Salem could compete with it... but she needed to act and soon.

taking several steps back and grabbing her weapon, Weiss's breathing hitched from the cold and her mind went a thousand miles per hour, then she jumped right out the window to face a life-changing encounter.

_"__Wow, that really was pitiful, idiots." _Arian thought to herself.

She had made rapid progress through the manor, the guards at the gate had actually attacked her on sight, that was before she froze the entire guard force into ice-cubes. One thing she did note was the different coloration of the gate guards' armour, theirs being red and black while the standard white and blue.

"Stop right there!" Came a voice. As fast as winter a woman clothed in white came gliding down in front of her, weird glyphs following each step. "Who are you?"

"Glad you asked, it's good to see someone around here has actual manners," Arian responded as she drew her Daedric blade, its Daedric soul asking for the clashing of steel against its very metal. "You can call me Ysmir, Dragon of the North. I have a duty to the people of Remnant, to make sure injustice is cut clean, and Jacques Schnee sits on a throne of manipulation and greed. So, tell me. What will you do if I rip his soul out from his very own wretched hide?"

This caused the fighter to falter in her steps, Arian could see the contemplation in her eyes. She drew her blade and set it into her stance. "As much as I despise my father, I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"So be it then, fellow Warrior," Arian responded, reaching behind her back, she drew one of her prize weapons in her offhand. The Bloodskal Blade. "Let us see if your truth falters in heated debate."

Like a war hound let off the chain Arian dashed towards her foe, sweeping in a mad airborne spin as her draconic blood ignited. Her enemy responded by dashing to the left on glyphs, creating a wall of ice as she went. _"Damn semblances, let us see if she can withstand magic."_

Stabbing her Daedric blade in the ground, Arian cast forth a series of lightning runes in her foes path. Sweeping the Bloodskal Blade downwards she watched in glee as the runes exploded with an uproar of shock magic, throwing her foe into the courtyard's wall.

Arian's foe quickly dashed back into the fray as she summoned a giant suit of haunted armour, which blindsided Arian and threw her several feet back. Groaning in pain Arian stood as she felt her bones ache under the stress, she did not have an Aura, not yet. But what she did have was her Thu'um, and her Dov Rage. She inhaled deeply as her foe came rushing forwards, but did not get far, for Arian knew many wretched shouts of her own making.

**"****LUN GAAN HIND"**

The White foe faltered in her steps before suddenly collapsing into a fetal position, her haunted ally fading away.

Arian collected her things before calmly walking to her foe, picking her up in her arms. This was one of her most hated shouts of her making, it sapped all their energy and all their hope, meaning all they could do is simply fall down and rest in their misery. "Rest easy friend, there will be light soon enough."

Walking through the main door, she laid her foe on a bench and wrapped her in a blanket. "I will give back your hope soon, but… I have an ancient duty to fulfill first."

With a stride fit for a Warrior-Queen, Arian marched through the halls to find Jacques Schnee. What shocked her most was the lack of opposition she encountered, most guards just let her pass in both fear and… respect. It looks like Jacques has mistrust within his soldiers.

**_"_****_It has been long since you last wielded me, oh bearer mine. Jacques is a well-known pit of lies for this world. So, I wait to feast, Champion." _**Melpha whispered into from her Ebony Blade, which sat beside the Bloodskal Blade. Melpha was one of the Daedric Princes that Arian enjoyed to keep around, sure at this moment her more sadistic side was showing, but she had proven time and time again to be a powerful ally in the world politics.

And she was going to need Melpha's help in justifying Jacques Schnee's death, she knew many would rejoice in a sense, for a Tyrant would fall. But at the same time, hundreds of jobs would be lost, the economy could collapse. That would not do, so Arian needed to absorb total control to make sure everything still ran.

"Ma'am, may I speak with you." Came the voice from one of the guards following her. Arian nodded her head to the side to let him speak. "We all know what you're about to do to Mister Schnee, and we all have one main concern. What would happen afterwards, what about our jobs or our families."

"They will remain as much the same as much as it can be, what is changing is the finer details on how the SDC is run. My main hopes after Jacques passing is that I can expand the workplace further and help fund more projects both within and outside the SDC to help further advance Remnant's overall global quality of living. But you and your colleagues will get to keep your jobs as I know all of you have reasons for working with him." Arian stated plainly as they approached the office door, Arian slowly took off her helmet to reveal her face to her future guardsman, and slowly she spoke a promise to them. "Life is a journey of hardships and confliction; I know this more than anyone. So, let it be said I will make sure your lives of hardship are worthwhile, you all have a purpose in this world, so I shall give you the resources to seek it. I don't want to chain anyone for that is the thing I've always fought against. If you want to leave be my quest, I will make sure you will be able to get a job once you do. But if you want to stay, I will make sure you get the money needed to feed yourselves and keep yourself warm on these cold days."

"And what of the Faunus?" Came the reply of another.

"They will be treated as they should've always been. As equals and fellow citizens of a greater whole, for they are as much the people of Remnant as you are. Let it be said that I'm no racist, in fact, my greatest friend was more animal than the hairiest Faunus, and I saw him no different for it." Arian commented, she waved them off as she placed her helmet on her head. "I got a duty to fulfill now, I will be seeing all of you when the sun rises."

Slowly the door creaked open, the putrid scent of alcohol and tobacco came flooding out. Stepping in fully Arian's eye met with the eyes of her Prey, slowly he dropped his cigar and began his monologue. "So, you're the one foolish enough to threaten me, with such high claims of equality and brothers-forbid 'righteous justice'. Who do you think you are?"

**"****I am Nobody, but yet Everything." **Arian began, her Thu'um echoing throughout all of Atlas. **"I have lived in the halls of kings and the caves of impoverished. I have befriends immortals and helped ones without anything. I am a conquer by blood and soul but yet a friend by mind and heart. I am Mon do Bormahu, I am Dovahkiin. I have come from a land far from your own but yet so very close. It is a place of wizards, warriors and thieves. Of kings, tyrants and beggars, but most importantly." **She leaned in close to Jacques's face. **"It is a land of Gods, Men and Ageless Dragons. And I have killed all three many times in my long life. So, tell me Jacques Schnee, Lord of Dust and Tyrant of Atlas. Who are you?" **Arian grabbed him by the throat, lifting him up towards her helmeted maw, where a soulless gem sat. **"To me?"**

Jacques began to stutter as he felt his soul slowly seep into the gem, he soon screamed for mercy, but Arian gave him none. After what felt like an eternity for his wretched hide, his soul became one with the gem. And Jacques Schnee was no more, for he now resided in the realm of Domination and Slavery, he now was the new toy for the wretched Molag Bal.

"

**[Insert image of Arian screaming in front of a flaming computer]**

**Hey everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS MY FRIENDLY DOVAH'S! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Alright with that out of my heart I am glad to say this, I DID IT! I got the fifth chapter done! After what felt like an era I managed to get something out of this stubborn brain!**

**So, you must be wondering why Arian is screaming at the moment and desperately trying to fix her computer, well that's because something sad has happened recently. **

**Arian's save files got corrupted.**

**ALL OF THEM **

**250 hours of love, care and friendship down the drain. But there has been no harm done anywhere else, but with a heavy heart I must tell you that on the first sunrise of November I found that my Mod Manager decided to nuke my game into modded oblivion.**

**So, my Arian's story on my game is now only memory, but I will remain strong and I wish you to as well.**

**Alright I'll be scooting out of here so I can enjoy Christmas with family.**

**Ta-ta!**

**_Arian will return… hopefully._**

**Translations: **

**Lahvu Meyz Iiz – Army Turn Ice**

**Lun Gaan Hind – Sap Stamina Hope**

**Edit: Sorry for the quick edit, just realized a chunk just vanished, my bad.**


End file.
